five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Szayelaporro Granz
Introduction Szayel Aporro Granz is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Octava (8th) Espada. He is the younger brother of Yylfordt Granz. Personality Szayel Aporro is a meticulous intellectual, the "scientist" of the Espada. He is highly narcissistic and extremely flamboyant, tending to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Szayel Aporro is quite sadistic, viewing others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, hoping Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He thinks of himself as an actor, treating his battles like theatrical performances, especially when toying with his victims. Szayel Aporro is rather cocky, as he has a tendency to laugh maniacally whenever he has the upper hand in a battle. In addition, he removed the seal on the powers of his opponents when he believed that they had no chance of winning. He also changed the appearance of his opponents' clones to better suit his idea of 'beauty', despite this action allowing his foes to easily distinguish the clones. He seems to have had a less-than-positive relationship with his older brother, Yylfordt. While he did try to heal him after his battle with Renji, he refers to Yylfordt's death as Renji merely breaking a box of parasites, saying he would not be so childish as to be upset over that. He boasts he is a "perfect being," since he can reproduce himself in another person's body and thus views himself as immortal. History (Bleach manga) Szayel was a powerful weird Adjuchas the was turn into an Arrancar by Aizen with the Hōgyoku. He was made an Esapda and might been the former 9th. However, because of his experiments, Szayel lost his position as an Esadpa for a while and during the time Nnoitra need Szayel's help to get rid of Nelliel. Sometime in the past, Szayel Aporro helped Nnoitra Gilga perform a sneak attack on Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. In order to help him do this, Szayelaporro used a device that created an illusion of Nnoitra which distracted Nelliel's attention. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Nelliel and she was hit from behind, causing a wound to her head and her mask to break on the front left side. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious. He took her unconscious body and stated that she would probably call this an act of a beast, but it didn't matter any to him. He was approached from behind by Szayel Aporro, who asked if there was anything else he could help him with, to which Nnoitra responded that his job was already over. Szayel Aporro asked him if he needed to be so cold as they worked as partners, for that he should at least be allowed to admire their end. Nnoitra detailed that he doesn't remember being his partner and that they just happened to have the same motives. Nnoitra threw Nelliel off the side of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned. Nnoitra told Szayel Aporro they were going, but Szayel Aporro told him that he would appreciate it if he lost the presumptuous tone. Nnoitra reminded him that he wasn't an Espada anymore. Szayel Aporro stated that if not for the equipment that he prepared Nnoitra wouldn't even have had the chance to attack Nelliel and then asked if he should really be speaking to him that way. Nnoitra looked over the side of Las Noches at Nelliel and her Fracción's prone bodies and was surprised as she reverted into a child. Szayel Aporro noted that he had not anticipated this and he had never seen anything like it before. He deduced that her Reiatsu was leaking out of the wound on her mask, causing her spiritual body to shrink as a result. Szayel Aporro arrives for Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki and friends arriving. He sits between Baraggan Louisenbairn and Zommari Rureaux and complains about the intruders along with the other Espada. After Aizen asks who ordered the Exequias to attack Ichigo, Szayel Aporro appears at his door and claims responsibility, falling to his knees to ask for his forgiveness. Aizen forgives him, asking if Dordoni's body was of benefit to his research. Szayel Aporro responds that it was, and leaves. After Renji Abarai and Dondochakka Birstanne fall into his pitfall trap, Szayel Aporro says they fell into his simplest trap and introduces himself as the Octava Espada. Szayel Aporro states that he's the top researcher and spiritual weapons development specialist in Hueco Mundo, to which Renji asks if his explanation is meant to be for him. Szayel Aporro then yells at Dondochakka and Renji after the two argue. Renji threateningly looks at him and Szayel Aporro tells him to calm down, explaining that he doesn't have high combat abilities despite the fact that he's an Espada. He then goes on to explain exactly who he is until Renji tells him that he doesn't want to hear his life story and that he came here to defeat his enemies. Renji tries to activate his Bankai, but it disappears as Szayel Aporro says he knows everything about it and is able to nullify it. Renji is confused, not knowing how Szayel Aporro could know his Bankai, but Szayel Aporro explains his brother is Yylfordt Granz, shocking Renji. Szayel Aporro thanks him for remembering his brother, but then goes on to explain that the reason he targeted him isn't for revenge. He states that he put spirit recording insects on Yylfordt, allowing him to know everything that he knew. He then tells Renji that he has no way to win and he unsheathes his Zanpakutō. He explains that he's excited since this is the first time he has fought a Bankai user and he tells him to keep his body as intact as possible. After battling Renji's Shikai for a bit, Lumina and Verona inform Szayel Aporro that Aaroniero Arruruerie has died and he comments that he did not notice it. He then informs Renji that the 9th Espada has died along with his opponent, Rukia Kuchiki, angering Renji who strikes at him. The blow, however, does little as Szayel Aporro says Renji cannot win with Shikai alone. Renji tries to attack again, but Szayel Aporro stops it, saying he is now bored with Renji and sends his Fracción out and explains that he modified them. As Medazeppi throws Renji around, Lumina and Verona ask to join in, but Szayel Aporro tells them not to interfere. Renji finally manages to hurt Medazeppi and Szayel Aporro commends him for lasting this long, but states that now things are going to be problematic as there's no controlling Medazeppi now. Medazeppi goes on a rampage and Szayel Aporro states that it's a shame that by the end of this Renji's body won't be in perfect condition. Uryū then arrives and kills Medazeppi, upsetting the Fracción. Szayel Aporro yells at his Fracción to stop talking and Uryū asks Szayel Aporro if he's an Espada. Szayel Aporro states his full name and rank to him, but Uryū doesn't believe he's a threat due to his low number. Szayel Aporro counters by saying that he's still stronger than him, but then asks Uryū who he is. Uryū states that he's a Quincy, which causes Szayel Aporro to laugh madly at how lucky he is to meet both a Bankai user and a Quincy in the same day. He then states that if he were Yammy Llargo he would be shouting "suerte" right now. As this is happening, Uryū immediately appears behind Szayel Aporro and tells him that he feels like shouting "suerte" as well because he has gotten to fight an opponent who is full of openings. He then shoots a Seele Schneider at Szayel Aporro. The Seele Schneider pierces his throat, but soon disappears as Szayel Aporro laughs maniacally, telling Uryū that he used the data on his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci to nullify his attacks. Uryū tries to fight but his arrows are ineffective. One of the Fracción tries to attack Uryū, but Renji blocks and the two team up. Renji states he can hold him for 20 seconds and Uryū says that is enough. Szayel Aporro says he is interested in what they can do. Renji attacks, but Szayel Aporro blocks. Renji then runs at Szayel Aporro and wraps the two of them together in his Shikai. Renji then tells Szayel Aporro that he doesn't stand a chance at his current strength, but does not care and unleashes a Hadō#31. Shakkahō, damaging them both. Szayel Aporro manages to get up and back away, however, Uryū appears behind him and states that he noticed Szayel Aporro's habit of putting distance between him and his opponent. Szayel Aporro counters him, saying that Uryū has a habit of attacking people from behind. Szayel Aporro then asks him if he thinks he's won and Uryū tells him he has. Five Seele Schneiders surround Szayel Aporro, holding him in place. Szayel Aporro says that Uryū's Reiatsu should have been sealed, but Uryū states that not even Szayel Aporro knows everything and activates Sprenger. As the dust settles, Szayel Aporro picks himself up. Uryū is surprised he is alive, but Szayel Aporro says his data was able to minimize the damage. He then grabs Lumina and begins to eat her, to which Verona complains, but Szayel Aporro tells him to be quiet. Healed, he begins to walk off, saying he is going to change his clothes. He tells Uryū to think of a plan as he will be thinking of one too. After Renji and company unsuccessfully try to run away, Szayel Aporro greets them, having changed and come back. He explains to them that he can freely control the layout of this room and that is why they ended up back in the same room. He then activates his Resurrección, Fornicarás. Szayel Aporro apologizes for making them wait and says that the long-awaited second act can begin, but then rephrases his statement to the second act is now ending. A black liquid spews forth from Szayel Aporro, causing clones of his opponents to appear when they touch it. Szayel Aporro explains that these clones contain all of their abilities and that the limits on their powers have been removed. As they battle the clones, they notice there are differences between the clones and originals, but Szayel Aporro says he did it on purpose as he did not like any of their styles. Renji activates his Bankai and his clones follow suit, resulting in the destruction of the room they are in. Szayel Aporro appears and tells them that the person who has to report this to Sōsuke Aizen is going to be unhappy. He then gets rid of the clones and states that he's going to show the true power of his Resurrección Uryū and Renji both attack Szayel Aporro with their full power at the same time, but two large Hollows appear in front of Szayelaporro, guarding him from the blows. Szayel Aporro then consumes Uryū with one of his wings before spitting him out. He then thanks him for the meal as one of the strands of his wings becomes engorged and bursts with purple liquid, creating a small doll of Uryū. Szayel Aporro holds up the doll and states that this will now be Uryū. He then touches the doll's head, which Uryū feels, and Szayel Aporro explains that he has control over all of his senses now. He then flicks the doll's head, slightly injuring Uryū. Szayel Aporro decides to then rip the doll in half and Renji begs him to stop. However, he does so anyway, but with no effects to Uryū. Szayel Aporro tells him that he's foolish in thinking that something would happen if he ripped the doll in half. He then shows that what he really wanted to do was to get to the body parts inside the doll. He takes out a small piece that reads "stomach" on it and breaks it, causing Uryū to cough up blood. As Renji angrily attacks him for what he did, he too is eaten by one of Szayel Aporro's wings. He continues saying that Humans, Shinigami, and Quincy are all the same and if there's any reason for them to be killed by Aizen, it would be because of their inferiority. As Renji tries to attack him, Szayel Aporro tells him to give up. Szayel Aporro then snaps Renji's achilles tendon, causing Renji to fall. Szayel Aporro continues to crush Renji's body parts before Pesche attacks Szayel Aporro with his Infinite Slick causing him to drop the two dolls, which Pesche easily grabs. Dondochakka then arrives and brings out Bawabawa from his mouth, allowing Pesche to jump on top of him. Pesche then tells Szayel Aporro that they don't have time to deal with him and he gets ready for battle. Szayel Aporro tells Pesche that his attitude is unfitting for a Fracción, but is caught off guard when Pesche takes out his Zanpakutō and makes a minor cut across Szayel Aporro's arm. Pesche explains that his Zanpakutō is called Última and that it's made from overflowing spirit particles. Szayel Aporro decides to have his minions take care of Bawabawa while he himself takes care of Pesche and Dondochakka. The minions go to attack, but Dondochakka takes them out easily and Pesche explains Szayel Aporro's mistake before they unleash their Cero Sincrético. However, their attack fails and Szayel Aporro explains that they waited too long to use it, allowing him to analyze their Reiatsu and stop the attack. He then goes to finish them. All of a sudden, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives and Szayel Aporro asks him who he is. However, Mayuri feels that he doesn't need to answer this question and is more excited about the Arrancar and Espada living in Hueco Mundo. Szayel Aporro tells Mayuri and Uryū to stop arguing with each other and asks Mayuri who he is again, but decides he does not need to know. However, Mayuri tells him that not being able to hear his name puts him in a difficult situation since he won't be able to properly label him when he bottles him up. Szayel Aporro simply laughs at this statement. Later, Mayuri is panting heavily and seemingly losing the battle. Szayel Aporro holds a Mayuri doll and crushes his organs, sending Mayuri to his knees in pain. However, Mayuri suddenly stands up and says "gotcha". Szayel Aporro continues to destroy body parts, but to no effect. He asks Mayuri how he can stand his attack and Mayuri reveals that he had been monitoring Uryū and shortly before leaving for Hueco Mundo, he replaced his organs with dummies. Szayel Aporro says this is impossible as he only just revealed his ability, but Mayuri says if it were impossible, he could not have done it. In retaliation, Szayel Aporro grabs Nemu and he tells Mayuri that he's a fool for letting his underling get captured, but Nemu tells him that capturing her doesn't make her a hostage. Szayel Aporro begins arguing with her and Mayuri is annoyed by all the noise going on. Mayuri decides to activate his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō and it releases poisonous gas into the air. Szayel Aporro attempts to counter this, but is crushed. Mayuri's Bankai consumes Szayel Aporro, but suddenly, Nemu begins screaming in pain. Szayel Aporro's voice then appears and he states that it's going to take much more than that to defeat him. He then tells them that they're going to bear witness to his greatest ability, Gabriel, which allows him to asexually reproduce within the womb of his prey and that soon his host will become nothing more than an empty shell. He then leaves out of Nemu's body and says that the only downside to this is that it ruins his hair. Szayel Aporro explains to Mayuri that he will always be able to resurrect himself and that death has only become another part of his life cycle, making him the perfect being. He tells Mayuri that no matter what he does there is no way for him to win. Mayuri simply walks past Szayel Aporro and goes up to Nemu. Szayel Aporro thinks that Mayuri is saddened to see his subordinate dying, but Mayuri simply smiles at him and says he has an interesting ability. He then mocks Szayel Aporro asking if that's all he can do. Szayel Aporro then has Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō attempt to eat Mayuri. He explains how he can control Mayuri's Bankai, but suddenly, the Bankai blows up and Mayuri says that he made it so should his Bankai ever try to attack him, it would blow up. Afterwards, the 12th Division captain remarks that it is time to check out his new drug. Szayel Aporro gets into a battle stance, but Mayuri tells him that there is no need as the "drug" has already taken effect. He explains to him that he has placed several drugs within Nemu's body in case her body was ever eaten or invaded. The place where Szayel Aporro was reborn from had a drug he calls the superhuman drug. He tells him that everything should feel as if it's going incredibly slow right now and asks if it looks like his blade has stopped. He then tells him that one second should feel like a century and that his non-superhuman body will fall terribly behind his superhuman senses causing the movements of his flesh to be left behind. Mayuri then stabs Szayel Aporro's hand and says that the pain should last for over a hundred years. He continues bringing his Zanpakutō closer to Szayel Aporro's heart as he looks on. After experiencing centuries worth of time, Szayel Aporro wonders how much longer it will be until the Zanpakutō pierces his heart and begs for his death to come quickly. The Zanpakutō then goes through his heart and he dies Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Sometime before the war Granz was resurrected by Konton to fight for Conquers Coalition. He was placed in Nirvana under the command of Orochimaru. 'Battle in the Dark Arc' After Soifon had been taken prisoner Granz had been assigned as her integrator and torturer. After introducing himself her. She quickly recognized that name from her fellow soul reaper captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi who killed Granz in his first life and taunted him about it. Granz angrily slapped her and demand that she never say that name again. Which Soifon tauting him again said his name. Which prompted Granz to slap her various times. He demanded that Soifon tell her any information on Alliance. Which she replied that didn't anything and she wouldn't anyway refusing to betray the Alliance. Relationships Powers and Abilities Master Scientist & Inventor: Szayel Aporro is the top researcher and spiritual weapons development specialist of the Espada. Szayelaporro is a talented and intellectual scientist, and he is very sadistic. Szayel Aporro has unique Fracción which he modified before having them turned into Arrancar. He told Renji, before their actual fight, to "try to keep all of his limbs intact," as he was going to study his body afterwards. Szayel Aporro's intellect not only included science, but also invention, most notably having created a constantly shifting maze within his domain in Hueco Mundo, as well as a device that controls Reiatsu. * Advanced Trap Designer: While Dondochakka and Renji traveled the halls of Las Noches, they fell into a very large hole, which was actually a trap designed by Szayel Aporro. He stated that out of all the traps he had laid out, this one was the most basic, implying there were far more advanced traps in wait. As the helpless intruder falls through the hole, they end up on a sort of cylindrical slide that leads into the Espada's room. * Investigative Immunization Expert: Szayel Aporro has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once having done so, Szayel Aporro can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. The most prominent use of this ability was when Dondochakka and Pesche revealed their most powerful technique, the Cero Sincrético, which Szayel Aporro was able to easily disperse by analyzing its structure and Reiatsu. Swordsman: Szayel Aporro admits that even though he is an Espada, his combat ability is not very high at all. Despite this, he is skilled enough to effortlessly deflect Renji Abarai's Zabimaru in its Shikai form. He was about to clash with Law, but over power him because of the Sealstone Prism room. Great Spiritual Power: As the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro has a great level of spiritual power. His Reiatsu is pink. Bala: '''Szayel can fire a red bala from either of his hands. '''Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender appearance, Szayel Aporro is deceptively strong, able to deflect Renji's Shikai attacks with a single hand. Grand Rey Cero: Szayel can charged and fire a pink razor Gran Rey Cero from his hands after having his own blood combine with his Cero. Zanpakutō Fornicarás (邪淫妃 (フォルニカラス), Forunikarasu; Spanish for "You Will Fornicate," Japanese for "Lewd Concubine"): When sealed, Fornicarás takes the form of a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayel Aporro has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds Fornicarás at two points, letting Szayel Aporro carry his sword at about thigh height. * Resurrección : Its release command is Sip (啜れ, Suture). ''Szayel Aporro releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, with a glow emitting from his mouth. His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses", which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird. The branches can elongate at will. ** '''Telon Balon' (球体幕 (テロン・バロン), Teron Baron; Japanese for "Globe Curtain", Spanish for "Curtain Ball/Bale"): He is capable of forming a protective shield by wrapping the wing-like appendages around himself and then engorging them to make them thicker, which he then forms into a ball. The branches can elongate at will. The ball is also strong enough to protect him from the force of a building collapsing and is capable of floating. : Resurrección Special Ability: Szayel Aporro's released state grants him a number of different abilities. ::* Teatro de Titere (人形芝居 (テアトロ・デ・ティテレ), Teatoro de Titere; Japanese and Spanish for "Puppet Theater"): By grabbing an opponent with one of his "wings" and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged with purple liquid and then bursts open, creating a small voodoo like doll that has the victim's likeness. Uryū Ishida was noticeably disoriented after the process, and Szayelaporro stated, "Thanks for the feast." Any damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim, such as when Uryū felt Szayelaporro scratch his doll's face. All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Resurrected Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Swordsmen Category:Scientist Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Brother